


Emancipation According to Teal'c

by Mitch



Series: Emancipation [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/pseuds/Mitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c is new in his alliance with the Tauri and is often baffled at the foolishness he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emancipation According to Teal'c

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of a re-watch on Spacemonkey. Thanks as ever to Suzan.

Emancipation According to Teal'c

By Mitch

Humans are a most unwise species. Their continued survival is a mystery and I have aligned myself to one. Who is more the unwise in this alliance?

Upon arrival at this forested, worthless planet we should have departed immediately. No advanced military weaponry is evident. 

A foolish human approaches us, running from a pitifully small group of simple canines as if utterly incapable of defending his worthless life even from these witless four-legged creatures. O'Neill chooses to defend the worthless life of this incompetent human. I chose once again to follow his leadership.

The father of the foolish human who is incapable of defending himself from four small canines has arrived. The foolish human lies to his father, stating that it is Captain Carter who saved his meager life, not O'Neill who fired his weapon, frightening off the four small canines. I wait for some correction of this lie but she does not make one. My esteem for her is in question.

Captain Carter wishes to depart and I nod in agreement of her rather simple declaration of easily-observable fact. This planet is worthless for our military objectives.

O'Neill's beloved entreats him to remain on the worthless planet. Of course, we remain.

The foolish human who is incapable of defending himself from mere canines holds intrigue for O'Neill's beloved, and the attraction appears to be mutual. O'Neill displays his disapproval of this interloper. I will observe what transpires among human mates when a conflicting other intervenes.

 **Nothing** transpires among human mates when a conflicting other intervenes. 

We merely follow the foolish, weak human around his sadly primitive village. 

On the village trek, I reflect over the recitation of the earlier lie, that it was Captain Carter who saved the young man who is incapable of defending himself from four barely adult canines. She did not correct his repeated lie, and in fact, accepted the gratification of the clan leader. This discredit causes me much vexation. O'Neill also did not correct the misunderstanding. His beloved stayed silent, as was proper. He knows as well as I, it is the leader's position to correct his soldiers as is needed.

On the village trek I divert myself by counting the many vantage points an assassin might use to assail the pitifully disorganized village. There are three hundred and seventy-nine. I categorize the villagers by ranking them most in need of killing by an invading force. I group fourty-seven young males that any attacking Jaffa force should eliminate within the first thirty seconds of an assault. I estimate it would take eight Jaffa to accomplish this rudimentary task. I group an additional one hundred thirty-eight for secondary elimination. The remaining group consists of the weaker elderly women, children and thirteen elderly men too infirm to walk unaided. Among the latter group I assign the foolish human's father. Though he is capable of ambulation over short distances, his limp becomes pronounced after a maximum of thirty-eight steps.

Defending this pitiful hovel of cloth huts and lean-to sheds from an attack force of eight would require the force of at least fifty Jaffa, if the goal is to sustain the lives of the villagers. If life is not a factor, and the goal is to retain the meager resources the nearly-squalid village contains, an equal force of eight would suffice. In my former life as First Prime I prepared many such battle strategies.

Captain Carter is not to be guarded at night, as O'Neill insists she is capable of defending herself. I do not agree with his assessment of her capabilities. She lacks a killing instinct. I surmise that even the foolish human who is afraid of simple canines could defeat her if she feared more for injuring him than defending herself.

She has much to learn if she is to become useful to O'Neill.

O'Neill denies my desire to stand post over the defenseless cloth village that night and insists I sleep in a tent with him and his beloved. This seems incredibly wrong to me, but reach a decision to acquiesce to my chosen leader. Ten of the villagers join us in the round structure. It is not pleasant. The smells in the tent mingle; human sweat, waste, food, dirt, animals…I am displeased. At dawn, we bathe singly, a practice that is followed stringently by Tauri and as I have just learned, by these inexcusably unguarded tent-dwellers.

On our second day on this worthless planet among these vulnerable, simple and foolish people we discover the dire consequence of O'Neill's judgement of Captain Carter's poor capabilities. She has been kidnapped. I will not tell him the human phrase, "told you so", for I did, in fact, refrain from telling him so. 

However, I knew there would be dire consequences.

This raises a quandary. I expected to observe a conflict arise with the introduction of this foolish and weak human into the relationship between O'Neill and his beloved. I have not been proven correct in that expectation, but have been proven so in regard to my judgement of Captain Carter.

I shall broach the subject of human relations with O'Neill at an appropriate time. Perhaps the conversation is best delayed until we have returned to the home world of the Tauri, as O'Neill does not always respond favorably to questions regarding his actions toward his beloved. He may be more receptive when he is among familiar surroundings such as the SGC.

Captain Carter was taken by the weakest of the tribe's fools, traded off as nearly worthless chattel. I fear even the paltry sum the enemy paid will prove to be far too much for her. She has proven to be a liability. We ride to an enemy encampment to wrest her from their evil grasp. 

On our ride, I take the opportunity to study O'Neill's beloved. Perhaps with the evidence of the young fool's poor trading skills, O'Neill's beloved will realize the fool holds no promise of a good match and will turn his attention back to my chosen leader.

The outcome has been partially as I had desired but I am exceedingly glad I told no one. The Tauri phrase "told you so" echoes quite rudely in my head, taunting me for my lack of correctness, thus, ability to state that phrase aloud. O'Neill's beloved has in fact turned his attention from the worthless, idiotic young fool who is afraid of simple canines, and given that attention to his father. 

O'Neill is most distressed. I am most distressed.

The leader of the tribe is poor in judgment, knows nothing of how to defend his people, cannot even control his young fool of an offspring who is afraid of simple canines. And he is incapable of walking far. This would be a clear indicator of his lack of skill in the bedchambers. How could O'Neill's beloved ever hope to achieve satisfying orgasms under the ministrations of a man so physically incapable?

O'Neill is virile, dominant, commanding. He is obviously capable of great feats in the bedchambers of any home, any tent, any ship. If we were a legion of Jaffa there would be nightly toasts and songs praising his sexual prowess, his ability to masterfully wield his penis, to drive his lovers to rapturous orgasms. We would gather outside his tent and revel in the sounds of his mate's copulating bliss. We would compose and recite poetry concerning his stamina at driving his penis inside his beloved, achieving new heights of sexual ecstasy with each new mating!

I despair of the poor judgement shown by O'Neill's beloved. But, my despair does not abide. I listen to their conversation and discover he is extracting information. He learns of recent battles, conflicts, negotiation tactics used by the many tribes in the area. He gains knowledge of natural resources that could be turned into weapons. He learns which tribe migrates to winter grounds, where and how they store their food. He discovers how the simple weapons are made, and the value of each in a trade.

I am nodding as I listen. He is brilliant! He is gaining all strategic information O'Neill or I would need to conquer this planet and these people. My estimation of his worth has risen to a new height. This surprises me as when learning of his history in the renowned defeat of Ra, I had thought I could venerate him no more greatly than I already did.

He speaks with the tribal leader of love between life partners and I observe O'Neill listening intently. The old man extols the virtue of having a single mate and I nod. O'Neill was his beloved's only life-partner until shortly before the battle with Ra. The Abydos leader gifted him with his daughter, Sha're. He took her for a wife, elevating her status. I observed that O'Neill approved of the union. Sha're was not a conflicting other. In fact, O'Neill led the small force attempting to recover her from Apophis, at which time, I aligned myself with the Tauri. O'Neill is a wise man with a generous heart. I have aligned myself well.

Fresh in my mind is also the memory of listening to Captain Carter conveying to me that O'Neill's beloved had taken Sha're as a wife. Captain Carter spoke with disapproval of the act. Perhaps she fails to see that Sha're is not a conflicting other in the relationship of O'Neill and his beloved.

We recover Captain Carter. It is at this moment when I achieve confirmation of the paltry sum of which her value was assessed. Correctly.

As we rest that evening, O'Neill claims his beloved's side, sitting across from Carter and enjoying the man's company by firelight. It is an enchanting time.

I observe O'Neill's desire to lay with his beloved, and his self-control. He is a remarkable leader, exhibiting restraint while on unfamiliar and potentially dangerous ground. I nod with approval as he beds away from his beloved.

O'Neill's beloved sleeps deeply. I have observed he needs much sleep and O'Neill indulges him. I find myself pampering him too. I guard over him solicitously, indulgently. He is charming, with his tousled, unkempt hair, his bemused smile, his affecting spectacles. He is brilliant, and crafty. He appears a harmless scholar but is in fact a viper who slithers skillfully to the chest of any in a position of power, which will always allow him to be of the best use to my leader. O'Neill has chosen wisely. 

I have aligned myself, given allegiance to O'Neill and he has proved his self-restraint. He has chosen his mate wisely, and in my leader's shrewdness, I take pride.

I reflect further on his interest paid to the son of the village leader. He is parsimonious with his attentions, giving them first to the inheritor of power, and then to the leader. In the time of his battle with Ra, his attention was also given to the offspring of the leader. He chooses only to share his attentions with those in power. He is wise, indeed. I will continue to watch for such behavior on future missions.

I am enchanted when O'Neill's beloved has a slumbering emission. His time sitting with the dominant leader, his lingering gaze on O'Neill before sleep was a delight to observe. The results of placing my leader foremost in his mind prior to sleep has yielded a happy result. O'Neill beds his beloved masterfully even in dreams. I smell the spilled seed and rise slightly from my guard position to observe his groin. There is the outline of his engorged staff. Even through the clothing I can judge it is well formed and would be pleasing to observe in any state.

He is coyish and blushes beautifully on waking, his blue eyes glancing briefly at O'Neill. I smell the enticing and lingering fragrance of his emission and observe him depart to a discrete location for self-cleansing. 

Soon we must undertake to rescue the chosen mate of the inept and foolish young man who is afraid of simple canines. While all prepare for a departure to this latest rescue, I reflect happily over my new-gained knowledge.

Now that I know the smell of his arousal and emission I will be better able to assist him in making himself available to O'Neill when it appears he or my chosen leader is in need. I am confident that O'Neill would be most appreciative of my new self-assigned duty, of my planned tactics for affording them privacy for intercourse. 

In a battle of blades, Captain Carter has managed to defeat the ruler of the rival force. I am pleased. Her victory is further evidence of O'Neill's good judgement. He had deemed her worthy to accompany us through the Stargate and she has proven so despite my doubts. She could be trusted to defend his beloved in a time of need, if ever there were an instance were I was rendered incapable, she could be relied on to defend him with a blade. I am pleased that my pledging featly to O'Neill has proven a wise act and not a foolish one.

Our parting from the pitiful human, incapable of defending himself from four small and barely mature canines is amicable. O'Neill's beloved appears to have no reluctance at the parting and I can see this pleases O'Neill tremendously. It pleases me too.

I consider discussing my thoughts with O'Neill during the trek back to the gate, but then reflect on how reluctant he often is to discuss personal things when others may overhear us. Discretion is in order. I will wait until we have returned to the home world of the Tauri before telling O'Neill of my new duty to assist him with achieving frequent and prolonged intercourse with his beloved. Yes. He will be most pleased!

It is here that my personal recollection of the events end. I have attempted my first "Mission Report" of military recollections, written with the appropriate tools and delivered the script to General Hammond. An hour has passed since that time. He has summoned me to his seat of power, which humans call an office.

* ~ * ~ *

"Son, close the door and have a seat," George encouraged the suggestion with a smile. Perhaps baring teeth was not appropriate for discussions with Jaffa, but he did so anyway. Teal'c would have to adapt to human customs sooner or later. George picked up the hand-written page and studied it.

Teal'c sat, his back straight and his hands resting on his knees.

"I've been studying this…" George cleared his throat.

"My mission report, General Hammond. I confess, it is not something I prepared in my former life as First Prime. O'Neill has told me of his pursuit of such an activity, therefore I chose to follow his example. I wrote a mission report for you. It contains only observations of military applications made by myself and my team, and actions taken by us that may have military consequences. I did not include personal activities, as O'Neill explains he does not write about us, but about the things we see and do."

"I see." George tried valiantly to renew his smile at the Jaffa. "I appreciate your taking the initiative. I can see you worked on this very hard. Is this ink…Is it…"

"Blood of my veins, mingled with sacred oils as decreed for documents of war activities."

Surreptitiously, George moved his fingertips away from the lettering and toward the edge of the single page of vellum. "I can appreciate your adherence to tradition. Now, son, I have a few questions about some of this. Let's start with this word here." He angled the vellum to face the Jaffa and, without touching the ink, pointed out an often repeated word. "I don't recognize it. What language is that?"

"It is the formal language of the Goa'uld."

"I see. And what made you choose to use Goa'uld in the document?"

"The human word encompasses the meaning in less-a grand scale than would be accurate."

George nodded and pursed his lips before pushing through to the root question. He knew the answer, which is exactly why he had not summoned Doctor Jackson to translate it for him. Still, he needed confirmation if he was then to have a very necessary discussion with the Jaffa. "So, if you were to say it in human… in English, I mean. What word would you use?"

Teal'c smiled. "Beloved." He nodded sagely.

George took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, studying the document and the frequency of the word. "I see." He tilted his head. Suddenly he was exceedingly glad the Jaffa had chosen to exclude any personal activities from the report. His imagination was all-too capable of filling in the gaps of the narrative. He stifled a grin and then leaned forward. "Teal'c, I’m very glad you brought this report straight to me, and I think it's very necessary for you and I to have a frank talk."

The result of their talk was that Teal'c now shared a protective position concerning the relationship between O'Neill and Jackson that George had kept secret since 1969. Notably also, was the order that Teal'c would not write mission reports, but would instead, have the high honor to report directly and verbally to General Hammond to relay any pertinent information. He was also, going forward, to refer to the archaeologist as Daniel Jackson in all correspondence.

"In fact, son. It might just be a good idea for you to practice referring to him that way verbally for a while. Till you get into the habit, eh?" George smiled encouragingly. "Daniel Jackson."

"Indeed." Teal'c rose, bowed respectfully to the commander of his commander. "I shall go now, to offer assistance to Daniel Jackson in any translations he has yet to complete. I thank you for your instruction today, General Hammond."

"Think nothing of it, son. You go see….Daniel Jackson, then. And close the door on your way out." George waited until the handle clicked and then eyed his paper shredder. Would it do a decent job on vellum and blood? He was going to find out right now!

End  
There will be one more in this series.


End file.
